Je ne crois pas à l'Automne oneshot
by Docteur Orwell
Summary: On sait tous quel est le pire souvenir de Snape... Mais son meilleur ? Voici une piste de réflexion, bonne lecture ! Spoilers HP7 !


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUNNY !

SPOILERS HARRY POTTER 7 !!!

BEWARE !!!

**JE NE CROIS PAS EN L'AUTOMNE**

A chaque fois que j'entrais dans la chambre de Lily, j'avais l'impression d'entrer au cœur du complexe archéologique d'une ancienne civilisation. Pour tout avouer, à y pénétrer pour la première fois, un seul mot m'était venu à l'esprit : cambriolage. Non pas que des brigands s'y fussent introduits pour lui chiper des effets personnels (Dieu, ne commencez pas à me tenter rétroactivement, voulez-vous ?) ; non, Lily était simplement la fille la plus bordélique et désordonnée que j'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Vous pouviez lui prêter la moindre affaire qu'aussitôt elle venait vous annoncer en fleur qu'elle vous rembourserait le dédommagement ; elle n'a jamais endommagé le moindre objet, Lily Potter, jamais le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Elle marchait toujours pieds nus partout, si je me souviens bien ; elle justifiait ça par une de ces crétineries beatnik, du genre retour à la Terre par contact privilégié de la corne de pieds mystique avec le corps de Mère Nature. Je sais néanmoins par expérience qu'elle était contrainte à marcher pieds nus car elle n'avait jamais été foutu de conserver ses chaussons plus de cinq jours. Quant aux affaires plus importantes, c'était à chaque fois la Grande Tragédie Grecque ; on a une fois retrouvé un de ses livres d'Astronomie au fond du siphon d'une des cuisines de Poudlard, sans jamais oser demander comment il avait pu arriver jusque là. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle a commencé à côtoyer James d'un peu plus près ; elle le suppliait régulièrement d'employer sa cape pour aller chercher de nuit dans on ne sait quel lieu impossible ses bouquins, sa trousse, son chaudron… Incidemment, c'est drôle comme la Grande Histoire a fait de Lily l'archétype de la mère parfaite… Croyez-moi, l'idée d'une femme aussi désordonnée gérant à elle seule une chose aussi demandante qu'un morveux est une notion assez proche de l'Apocalypse. C'est James qui a du gérer le machin, je suppose. Toujours été très maniaque, James ; cette obsession qu'ont certains crétins pour la symétrie, vous voyez ? Même en classe il faisait attention à ce que ses stylos reposés soient parfaitement parallèles aux feuilles de cours… Il n'y a que ses cheveux qu'il n'eut jamais réussi à aligner, toujours à les triturer d'angoisse dès qu'il voyait une gourdasse passer dans les parages… Bien sûr, il a fini par le faire de manière plus décontractée, plus langoureuse à force. J'appelais ça à l'époque « La Parade Nuptiale de Jamie. » Bien sûr tout cela était tout de même moins ridicule encore que Pettigrow essayant de l'imiter… C'était tellement risible à voir que j'en venais presque à croire que ça valait le coup de débarquer sur cette planète.

Presque, je répète.

Ce sont mes vacances d'été suite à ma première année à Poudlard… Je suis donc dans la chambre de Lily… Et je constate à quel point Lily Potter est un être exceptionnel échappant à toute tentative de définition : si ce que j'ai vue d'elle à Poudlard tenait du désastre de Capharnaüm, sa chambre rappelle plus le Neuvième Cercle de l'Enfer. Les vêtements sont tous étalés à l'horizontale ça et là, comme une invasion de blattes colorées rampant dans la pièce ; les oreillers du lit sont placés à l'opposé de la tête, preuve que son bordel incessant continue même dans les bras de Morphée ; ses disques vynils sont éparpillés aux quatre coins de ce méga conglomérat, tous sortis de leurs boîtes ; et je vous passe les poupées, les posters qui se sont détachés sans qu'on prenne la peine de les ramasser, les sacs divers, les godasses abandonnées à mille lieux de leurs partenaires de paire, et même, je le jure, une friteuse. Comment la friteuse est arrivée là, je préfère ne pas le savoir, même si un pan du papier peint, comme rongé par l'acide, nous laisse une opinion approximative. Lily n'a pas réellement conscience de son propre bordel, évidemment ; elle est ici dans son élément, son antre, sa tanière, son placenta coupé du reste du monde, sa grotte d'ours mal léché. Elle farfouille furieusement dans la pièce à grands gestes, projetant sur son passage ses affaires avec une violence et un manque de considération qui effraieraient le plus endurci ; d'un mouvement de tête opportun, j'évite le jet d'un baigneur en plastique décapité qui manque de m'énucléer.

« Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mis ? Je suis désolée, Sev, j'étais sûr de l'avoir rangé ! »

A ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus de l'inconscience, c'est du surréalisme ; comment ranger quoi que ce soit dans cette fosse commune de l'organisation et de la méthode ? Je ne relève pas, comme toujours. Il ne faut jamais chercher à comprendre Lily Potter, bien entendu ; elle est faite pour être contemplée, admirée, suggérée, questionnée ; pas pour être déterminée par l'étude comme une vulgaire souris de laboratoire qu'on cloue sur la paillasse de l'érudition scientifique, qui détruit, avilit et assainit. Lily Potter, ce sont les Mystères d'Eleusis, c'est la zone 51, c'est le Masque de Fer, c'est le trépas de Marilyn Monroe : une énigme insondable et insolvable, belle parce qu'elle est irrésoluble et incompréhensible par nature par le commun des mortels, la horde de chimpanzés babillants et incultes que nous sommes tous. Et ce n'est pas moi, médiocre parmi les médiocres, qui vais le contredire. Quand Lily Potter arrive dans votre champ de vision, on ne se pose pas de questions, on ne cherche pas à savoir si on la mérite ou pas (deux baffes ! Qui la mériterait ?) : on se tait et on profite du spectacle. Et c'est ce que je fais : je te regarde, Lily Potter, je te regarde, et je conçois, sois-en sûre, oh oui, je conçois l'ineffable chance que j'ai, oui, tu peux me décapiter maintenant, Lily Potter, si tu savais comme tu m'honorerais, à mettre fin à mes jours de ton propre geste, de ta propre initiative, chacun de tes gestes est un cadeau fait à l'Humanité toute entière, et je suffoquerai dans un râle d'agonie mystique, certain d'avoir approché la nature du divin, plongeant avec paix et sérénité dans l'éternité.

« OH, SEV, TU RÊVES ??? »

Aow. Quand elle crie, ça s'entend. Elle retrouve bizarrement cet accent du Devon nasillard et postillonneur quand elle ne se maîtrise plus… C'est le seul accent que je connaisse qui permette à ses détenteurs de se faire des prises de becs avec des voix de canards (oh, Dieu, il faut que j'arrête le lyrisme, ça ne me va pas du tout).

« Heu… En fait, oui… Je me demandais si on ne devrait pas amener des pelles et des torches la prochaine fois… Qui sait, sous cette énorme couche de sédiments se cache peut-être les vestiges glorieux d'un Empire inconnu ? »

Elle rit ; je respire. Il faut toujours rigoler, avec Lily… Et pour quelqu'un comme moi qui a la capacité d'hilarité d'une amibe monocellulaire, c'est toujours un tour de force à relever. Je ne sais jamais si elle va comprendre ou au contraire me contempler avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de répulsion face à l'étrange. L'angoisse permanente…

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, au fait ? Tu donnes l'impression qu'on ne trouve rien chez moi !

Heu… Parce que c'est organisé ?

Très ! Tiens, par exemple, demande-moi où est la râpe à fromage.

La Râpe à… Lily, c'est stu /

Demande-le-moi !

Heu… D'accord… Où est la râpe à fromage ? »

Et je la regarde médusé plonger dessous son lit, lutter avec quelques ustensiles métalliques invisibles dans un boucan infernal, pour en ressortir la râpe à la main.

« Voilà ! Tu vois que je m'organise très bien, chaque chose à sa place ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses, maintenant ?

Rien, fais-je (Dieu, pour une fois que je lui parle franchement).

Wow. Voilà ce que j'appelle une douche froide.

Que fait cet instrument de mort dans ta chambre, au fait ?

Heu… Je me souviens plus… Attend, un instrument de mort ? On serait vraiment capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un avec ça ?

Ouais, on pourrait, je ne sais pas… Immobiliser des adolescents boutonneux pour leur râper les comédons et les laisser des heures à tremper dans leur pus !

Seeeeeev ! T'es vraiment immonde ! »

Mais elle rit. C'est fascinant de la voir rire comme ça, de voir ses dents blanches s'entrechoquer, sa peau laiteuse qui tremble un peu, ses chevilles qui dansent lorsqu'elle perd un l'équilibre, la fossette de son sourire, le son de cymbales que font ses cils. C'est comme un miracle à chaque fois qu'elle paraît comprendre ce que je veux lui annoncer… Lily Potter, cette devinette permanente, celle faite pour ne jamais être élucidée… Il arrive qu'elle vous parle, vous écoute, vous réponde, comme vous l'auriez souhaité. Et ce contre toute attente. Il y a des fois ainsi où dans un élan de naïveté béate je me prends à croire qu'elle n'est qu'une fille ordinaire, qu'on pourrait espérer la connaître réellement, la traiter comme une égale, approfondir tout cela… Lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas encore.

Dieu soit loué, mon intellect élevé et ma propension à ne pas nier les évidences me poussent à promptement rejeter ces inepties chaque fois qu'elles osent survenir.

« Ahah… Sev, il y a des fois où je me demande si ton problème ne se réduit pas à une simple surcharge d'imagination…

Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Tu vois ? Exactement ce que je veux dire.

Je ne comprends pas…

Ce n'est pas grave… Pas pour l'instant en tout cas, » déclare-t-elle alors qu'elle se laisse sombrer sur le lit, qui ploie et craque sur son poids. J'aimerais pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais l'épreuve est trop rude ; comment se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'abstrait lorsque le spectacle de la réalité vous troue les yeux ? Qui plus est lorsque le spectacle en question n'est autre que Lily flemmardant sur sa couverture, les yeux mi-clos. Elle a l'air tellement paisible, comme ça… Tellement satisfaite de ce qu'elle fait, d'où elle est, et avec quelle raison ! Elle fait furieusement penser à un de ces tableaux de la Renaissance, ces madones au regard liquide, pur et cristallin. Un objet de contemplation, on y revient toujours… Elle est étendue, là, parmi les ustensiles hétéroclites qui jonchent le couvre-lit, jouets d'enfance qu'elle ne touche plus mais qu'elle éparpille sans cesse devant elle, comme un regard permanent et nostalgique sur son passé. Serait-elle elle aussi un jouet ? Une poupée en porcelaine ? Un souvenir en formation, qui s'éloigne déjà sans qu'on ait pu en profiter lorsqu'il participait du présent ?

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Connerie… Ne pense pas ça…

Elle respire, tu vois ? Oui, je vois, je vois plus que bien, même. On sent encore mieux, j'avouerais : ses cheveux embaument toute la pièce. Ils traînent paresseusement comme une fleur écartant ses pétales au soleil, et ils émanent une senteur subtile, proche de l'abricot (même si ce serait une vulgarisation indigne). Immobile d'une telle manière, on croirait franchement à un flacon de parfum vivant, qui plonge la pièce et ses occupants dans une léthargie d'odeurs entêtantes.

Je divague.

Je suis bien.

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle sur le lit. On contemple le plafond au plâtre émietté, plein de petites tâches d'huile provenant du grenier. Il n'y a rien à voir, mais c'est une activité bizarrement satisfaisante. Peut-être du fait de cette sensation ténue et inexplicable de ne pas se regarder mais de regarder vers la même direction, et de le faire ensemble. Dans ces moments-là je suis incapable de contempler Lily les yeux dans les yeux. C'est insoutenable. Nous voir nus paraîtrait moins indécent encore. Les premiers jours où j'ai côtoyé Lily son regard me terrifiait : un tic nerveux me poussait à obliquer légèrement la tête chaque fois que ses yeux se fixaient dans ma ligne de mire. Ca l'énervait passablement, et j'ai appris à me contrôler, mais sans jamais m'en débarrasser complètement. A ce jour je n'ai jamais osé sciemment le contact visuel direct et voulu… Je pourrais le faire, là, maintenant. Je pourrais laisser retomber ma tête sur le côté, entrouvrir les paupières, chasser de mon regard les ombres floues, et plonger dans l'abîme d'émeraude et de jade, et voir l'abîme plonger en moi. Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça…

Je me demande quand ce jour viendra.

Je sais pourquoi je ne veux pas le faire, du moins ; et ça n'a rien à voir avec le viol d'un beau mystère : je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il y a en moi, ce qu'il y a de médiocre, de laid, d'insuffisant, d'inutile, de dérisoire. De tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. J'aimerais être digne d'elle, bien sûr, mais la tâche est si ardue que je refuse de croire malgré mes efforts incessants que ma persévérance sera forcément couronnée de succès. J'essaye, mais la déception face à l'échec serait trop forte… On se protège comme on peut. C'est un danger public, en fait, cette Lily Potter. Dès que vous la voyez, vous êtes malade, d'une infection incurable, sans remède ni traitement.

Vous êtes condamné.

« Sev… »

Elle s'est remise à parler au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. D'habitude ce genre de rêverie constitue nos instants privilégiés, les moments où l'on se dit tout avec les mots qui ne prononcent qu'avec ce genre de silences. Je tourne la tête et je la regarde, en oblique bien entendu. Pourquoi entrevois-je une lueur de crainte au fond de sa pupille ?

« Tu arrives à supporter les Moldus ? »

Je me renfrogne. Pourquoi balancer ça dans un si parfait après-midi ? Quand on est seuls tous les deux dans ta chambre, sans quelconque crétin pour gâcher l'honneur que tu me fais, pour troubler cet instant de félicité totale ? C'est injuste, Lily Potter, c'est cruel, mal, et faux de mettre un terme aussi brutal à une paix pareille en mettant ça sur le tapis, en brisant ce moment de bonheur. Je te hais, Lily Potter, je t'admire tant, mais je te hais car t'admirer revient forcément à me rappeler à quel point je suis laid, à quel point je suis bête, à quel point je ne vaux rien, à quel point je ne te mérite pas. Particulièrement en avançant ce genre de sujet.

« Non. Mais c'est juste moi, rétorqué-je d'un ton abrupt. Moi, et seulement moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que d'autres puissent le supporter, mais je sais parfaitement que je devrais au moins faire l'effort d'essayer. Mais comprendre ça…»

Elle se relève, et moi aussi. Elle se mord la lèvre. Oh, merde. Seigneur tout-puissant, merde. Merde. Merde. Je rattrape ça comment ? Quelqu'un a un retourner de temps ?

« …C'est difficile. C'est… C'est juste un problème personnel. Et je n'arrive pas à régler ça parce que… Parce que je suis faible, voilà. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les autres, ou avec toi… C'est juste… Juste…

Toi, fait-elle, mais elle garde toujours cet air de crainte au bord de la tristesse (je fais, comment, moi ???)

C'est spécial, c'est…

Ton père.

Oui ! Voilà, c'est tout, c'est très bête en fait, oh, Lily, s'il te plaît, on a déjà eu cette conversation, on ne peut pas parler d'autre chose, je ne veux pas /

Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Pardon ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de s'étendre sur un sujet pareil, Sev… Je sais que tu n'es pas… Pas comme ça, mais… Je voulais juste savoir autre chose. »

Je suffoque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va sortir ? Ce n'est pas possible de s'en sortir aussi facilement après ce que je viens de dire… Qu'est-ce qu'il va me tomber dessus ? O, dieux miséricordieux, ayez pitié de /

« Si tu devais côtoyer pas mal de moldus pour un certain temps, tu supporterais ?

Oui. »

Je ne sais pas ce que je dis ; je ne sais pas si je pense ce que je réponds ou non ; je veux juste que cette conversation ne brise rien entre moi et Lily et rien, rien d'autre n'importe…

Rien d'autre.

« Si tu devais te comporter comme eux un certain temps, tu endurerais ?

Oui.

Si tu voulais vraiment essayer d'aimer une chose moldue, tu penses que tu pourrais y arriver ?

Oui. »

J'avais dans l'idée de sortir que les Moldus ont quand même réussi à pondre quelques œuvres de littérature dignes d'estime, mais je pressens que ce serait hors de propos. J'ai regagné toute ma raison ici…

« Merci. Je voulais juste savoir ça. »

Elle détourne un peu la tête, mais elle se mord toujours la lèvre. J'angoisse. Est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Est-ce que tout est brisé ? Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Non, ce serait trop immonde, trop horrible… Pitié, rien qu'une année encore, rien qu'une journée, qu'une heure… S'il faut qu'elle s'éloigne de moi parce que je ne la mérite pas, que cela arrive, mais pitié, prévenez-moi, ne me l'enlevez pas comme ça, à l'instant où je la vois dans toute sa radiance, à l'instant où rien ne saurait advenir de mieux…

Ce serait absurde…

De la folie.

Je peux vivre sous le règne d'un Dieu cruel, mais pas sous celui d'un fou.

« Lily…

Oui ?...

Tu as… L'air bizarre. Il y a… Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Je tremble, mais je sais ce qui m'attend. Si ça doit arriver, je ne fuirai pas. J'affronterai mon châtiment avec dignité…

Lentement, Lily fouille dans sa poche, hésitante ; je ne comprends rien à rien. Elle me tend un papier ; je le reçois de ses mains blanchâtres ; je tente de lire mais je ne décèle rien, les signes se bousculent dans ma tête…

« C'est un billet pour le second festival de Rock de l'Île de Wight. »

Un seau d'eau froide se déverse sur mon crâne.

« J'y vais cet été… Comme ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger que j'écoute tous ces disques lorsque tu venais chez moi, j'ai cru que… Enfin, je comprends tout à fait, si tu es sûr que ça ne te plaît pas, ne te sens pas obligé de dire oui… Je comprends que… Je… »

Les mots s'étouffent dans sa gorge. Revenant du choc initial, je réalise au bord de quoi elle se trouve réduite par ma faute. La phrase sort de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle relève les yeux, me regarde un peu plus intensément ; de lâcheté, je détourne légèrement ma tête, mais il y a ma voix. Elle est forte, spontanée, elle dit ce qu'elle dit car il n'y a que ça à dire et parce que toutes les raisons du monde convergent à le faire… Elle n'a jamais été aussi libre, aussi enjouée et aussi sûre de ce qu'elle doit faire.

« C'est… C'est génial ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé plus tôt ?

Donc, ça… Tu sous-entends que ça te ferait réellement plaisir d'y aller ?

Mais oui ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu es allée chercher ? »

Elle pousse un énorme soupir, ses muscles se détendent. Merci, ô dieux miséricordieux, merci d'avoir pitié de moi, pauvre pêcheur qui ne vous mérite pas, tant est parfaite la beauté infinie de vos créations et indulgente la profondeur de votre bonté…

« Rien. Laisse tomber. C'est vraiment super, Sev. »

Et, passant rapidement la paume de sa main devant ses sourcils, s'esquisse sur sa bouche de frémissement, cette légère secousse sismique qui annonce le retour d'un sourire. Je n'avais jamais réalisé son étendue, sa longueur, sa largeur, sa ramure d'aigle qui se déploie ; mais comment aurais-je pu comprendre sa véritable valeur sans craindre de le perdre ?

« Je te montrerai le programme du festival… Ca va être géant. C'est génial de ta part, Sev. Je mourrai d'envie de te montrer ça. »

Elle s'affale à nouveau sur le lit, les bras en croix, le sourire aux lèvres. Je repense à ma mère : « Retourne te coucher, mon ange. C'était juste un cauchemar. Il n'y a rien à craindre, juste à oublier. Tout de suite. »

Je m'effondre en soupirant sur le couvre-lit. J'ai l'impression d'être un chaudron d'eau bouillante qu'on décharge après cinq heures de cuisson. Je respire.

Nos bras en crois se touchent sur la surface réduite du lit de Lily, merveilleusement proches, unis et étrangers à la fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ?

On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais je voulais vraiment quelque chose qui te permette de mieux me connaître.

Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. »

Elle rit. C'est peut-être une vocation, ça : lui plaire, embellir sa vie. Vivre par elle.

De quoi remplir une vie entière.

« Sev… T'es con, tu sais ? »

Je ne me sens bizarrement aucunement vexé ; pas cette fois-ci. Et au lieu de me replier comme un animal vexé, je laisse échapper une chose inconcevable :

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Oh, oui. Ca doit être pour ça. »

Et sans un mot nous continuons notre observation platonique des mystères insondables du plafond de sa chambre ; le soleil de Juin tape à travers les carreaux de sa maison, à mille lieux de Poudlard, de ses salles de cours encrassées, de ses affrontements décérébrés entre maisons… La rentrée reviendra un jour, certes. Mais que sont ces instants abstraits et à peine perçus, face à ce que je ressens, ce que j'éprouve là, ce que Lily me fait voir ? C'est trop intense : c'est au-delà du temps. Ma mort, la sienne, ne m'apparaissent plus que comme des états abstraits, dépourvues de valeur en soi.

Ce que nous vivons est trop grand pour nous.

Nous en devons immortels.

Pour toujours.

Une libellule est entrée par la fenêtre en bourdonnant… On pense à de la musique.

FIN.

Commentaires :

Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. J'ai commencé par écrire un truc hyper misérabiliste dans la plus pure tradition de « l'Angst, » délire d'anxiété et de persécution dépressive dont le personnage de Snape est l'emblème même… Et à la fin je me suis retrouvé avec une comédie sentimentale, le truc le plus optimiste, heureux, serein et dégoulinant de sirop de fraise que j'ai jamais osé écrire. Je dois avoir un gros problème…

Le « truc » au début était de faire le monologue intérieur de Snape en train de crever… Regrets, vie ratée, sacrifices, échecs… Mêlés au soulagement d'en finir. Puis à mesure que je jetais à la déchetterie virtuelle mes différents essais infructueux je me suis dit que c'était mauvais parce que c'était convenu, prévisible, un lieu commun, en gros. Il valait mieux réaliser ça en contre-pied… Et je me suis dit que si l'Amour porté à Lily avait été la plus grande source de malheurs pour lui, il devait en contrepartie être celle de ses meilleurs souvenirs également. Que lors de sa mort il ne délirerait pas sur ses échecs mais plutôt sur ses brefs instants de bonheur qui ont justement donné tout ce sens à cette vie… Même si ce n'est pas dit dans la fic, il faut lire ça comme les dernières pensées conscientes de Snape.

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire un « inside Snape's head, » de restituer sa fascination pathétique pour Lily, sa propension à l'admirer au point de ne plus en faire un être humain, ce qui lui bloque fatalement les portes d'une relation sincère avec elle. C'est assez effrayant de voir la place qu'occupe Lily dans son esprit, dans sa vie : qu'est-ce qu'il a du ressentir lorsqu'il a perdue, et lors de sa mort ? Un vide total ? A reremplir avec quoi ? Il s'est condamné à une fragilité dangereuse, en fait. C'était assez sadique d'écrire toutes ces pointes d'ironie dramatique en le faisant anticiper sur le désastre de sa vie future, d'ailleurs.

Bon, foin de délibérations croupies… HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!! Pour elle, un cadeau inestimable de ma part : une fic que j'ai réellement finie ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

(Le premier qui répond qu'il n'y a aucun mérite à finir une fic ne comportant qu'un seul chapitre a ma main sur la gueule…)


End file.
